Oblivion
by Milka-chan17
Summary: Atobe remembers. Songfiction, song is Oblivion by Atobe's seiyuu Suwabe Junichi. Bold font is lyrics of the song, corsive is past or thoughts and normal font is present. Adorable Pair.


**Are kara dore kurai toki ga nagareta  
****Furikaeru to sukoshi itamu kono mune**

_How much time has passed since then?_

Atobe sighed. Whenever he remembered him, his heart started to ache. "Broken heart" wasn't just a metaphor after all. Atobe had never thought that he will experience something like broken heart... but he did experience it.

**Yabureta yume kakae nagara miageta  
Ano hi no you na yuuyake sora me ni shimiru**

Atobe looked from the window. He could see sunset... that color always reminded him hair's color of his beloved one. And how it looked like, when color of setting sun reflected in his eyes.  
Another day was coming to end. Another day without person he loved... without Akutagawa Jirou.

**Kagayaiteta kisetsu ni mo itsuka owari ga otozure  
Dare mo ga mina sorezore no michi wo aruiteku**

Jirou had gone and Atobe couldn't do anything about that. Well, of course he could afford to send somebody to find Jirou, but he didn't want to do it... Jirou decided it on his own. He had his own way to walk. And however Atobe loved him, he didn't want him by force.

**Kimi to tomo ni kakenuketa ano hibi wa kaeranai  
Dakedo nakushitaku nai yo kono omoi wa  
Kimi to tomo ni kakenuketa ano hibi wo wasurenai  
Sore wa ore no saikou no takaramono sa**

But he really missed him. His childish manner, his smile, his happy voice, when he called "Keigo~!". Every time he saw him, he was happy. Atobe would hand all his money over, only if he could see him again.

He knew people forget... out of sight, out of mind, they say. But Atobe's pain was as stabbing as in the start. Honestly, Atobe didn't want to erase it. If he did it, he would lose part of himself. His feelings might disappear.

Had Jirou already forget about him? Atobe didn't want to discover it. He was afraid of it. He was afraid of oblivion.

**Mado no soto ni tomoru machi no akari de  
Omoide kara genjitsu e to kaeru yo**

_Atobe sat on the bench and observed other regulars. Suddenly somebody covered his eyes._

_"Guess who it is!"_

_ Atobe sighed._

_"Let go of me, Akutagawa. I'm busy."_

_"Like I believe you! And call me by my first name, already."_

_ Jirou sat next to Atobe. His lips approached Atobe's._

_"H-hey, Jirou! Not here..." Atobe admonished him, but Jirou didn't obey him. Although Atobe didn't want to, he found himself melting into kiss quickly, not caring that everybody watched them._

It was nice memory. Atobe always didn't want to return to reality, when he remembered.

**Kayasuku "eien" nante kuchi ni shite ita jidai wa  
Mou ima de wa album no tojita ichi page**

_"Ne, Keigo... we'll be together forever, won't we?"_

_"If you want to..."_

_"Of course I want to! It's a promise!"_

_Promise that you broke._  
Atobe sighed. Say forever is so simple, but keep it is impossible. Nothing is forever. Everything has to end someday. Meeting is only start of parting, after all...

Atobe looked at photo on his night table. There was he and Jirou. It was only photo that they have together. They both looked so happy at the photo like Atobe probably never will again.

**Kimi to tomo ni kakenuketa ano hibi wa yasashikute  
Oreta kokoro iyasu koto dekiru keredo  
Kimi to tomo ni kakenuketa ano hibi ni amaenai  
Hokori takaku ikiru koto wasurenai yo**

_Life was so easy. Life was so glory. Life was so perfect, when I was with you I hadn't realized it. I noticed it, when you left me, when stress replaced carelessness, when nightmares replaced beautiful dreams, when pain replaced happiness._

**Kimi to tomo ni kakenuketa ano hibi wa kaeranai  
Dakedo nakushitaku nai yo kono omoi wa  
Kimi to tomo ni kakenuketa ano hibi wo wasurenai  
Sore wa ore no saikou no takaramono sa**

Atobe was tired and soon he fell asleep. His dreams weren't soothing. It was the same as that day. When Jirou just didn't come to school and then Shishido told Atobe that Jirou's family moved to Aichi and Jirou transferred the school.  
He said they will be together forever... but left without saying one word, without saying goodbye, without saying sorry for breaking the promise.

**Sore wa ore no eien no takaramono sa...**

Atobe woke up. He was cold, but there was nobody who will warm him. Only thing that was with him were his memories. But they were slightly more unclear. Atobe didn't clearly remembered Jirou s voice and face, feeling of Jirou s lips on his own, feeling of Jirou in his arms. Pain was easier to bear.

Atobe knew that he started to forget, that it was that unavoidable thing he was scared of. Thing called oblivion.


End file.
